warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Natah
Natah is an optional Quest involving the mystery behind a strange drone that appears interested in the Tenno, as well as hints to the identity of the Lotus. Completing this Quest will award players with an Exilus Adapter and also unlock buying their blueprints from Cephalon Simaris. Walkthrough 'Mystery Drones' This quest is initiated upon players encountering one of the strange drones on any mission, and then successfully scanning a drone using either a Codex Scanner or a Synthesis Scanner (the player must complete the mission and extract successfully after scanning a drone in order for the quest to start). Only Players with Mastery Rank of 3 or higher will have a chance at encountering the drone. Upon beginning this quest, Lotus will send an inbox transmission. Scan the New Drones A special mission on Gaia, Earth with no objective aside from the mission's purpose. The player is tasked with scanning more of these mysterious drones which the Lotus presumes to be Corpus. Before scanning the drones, the player will have to scan what seems to be an Old War wreckage, hanging on the cliff-side of one of the tilesets. Upon scanning the wreckage, the Lotus comments: Upon scanning the first drone: After scanning the last drone: The Lotus thereafter abandons the player, leading Ordis to say the following: 'Help Teshin' With the abandonment by the Lotus, Teshin offers his help to the Tenno. Grineer mobile defense, 3 terminals on a Grineer Galeon on Uranus. Solo runs have each console take around 52 seconds to defend. At the start of the mission, Teshin says: Upon finding the first console: Upon finishing the defense of the first console: Upon finding the second console: Upon finishing the defense of the second console: Upon approaching the last console: Upon starting the last console: Upon finishing the defense of the last console: Upon beginning this part of the mission, Ordis will send an inbox transmission. 'Find the Sergeant' A submersible Capture mission on Uranus. At the start of the mission, Teshin says: Lotus: Teshin: Lotus: Teshin: Lotus: Teshin: Teshin, upon approaching the target: Teshin, upon successfully capturing the target: Post mission: Teshin: Speak, Lotus. The pieces are set, It is your move. Lotus: Tyl Regor Must be stopped from entering the Tomb. I have to risk exposure to stop him. Go. 'Stop Tyl Regor, Uranus' A survival mission on Uranus. You have to last 10 minutes against Grineer units. At the start of the mission, Lotus says: Access control panel, Tyl Regor says: Lotus: Tyl Regor: Teshin: Tyl Regor: Teshin: Tyl Regor: Lotus: Tyl Regor: Unknown: Tyl Regor: Unknown: Tyl Regor: Unknown: Lotus: Post mission on the Liset: Teshin: Pupil, what is your Lotus hiding? Who is Natah? Lotus: My name, my old name. It is not who I am now. We need to focus on now, not history. We need to seal the tomb. A blast capable-'' Teshin: ''The Sentient is awake, Natah. It will not be contained for long. Lotus: Do not call me that. Containment will buy us time. Go now, Tenno. I will explain more when you reach the site. 'Seal the Tomb, Uranus' This is a defence mission. You have to switch between 4 different defence targets during the 10 waves, switching target after each single wave. Lotus: Tyl Regor: Teshin: Unknown: Teshin: Unknown: Tyl Regor: Unknown: Teshin: Lotus: Last wave: Unknown: It appears the unknown silhouette is a parental figure to Lotus. The word "womb" can be metaphorical or literal that leaves room for interpretation regarding the sex of the unknown figure. It appears to have an incredibly masculine voice. Note that the form it takes (a scorched Lotus) is merely a choice of its own used to give the Lotus a sense of familiarity. Post mission: Teshin: Natah? Lotus? You cannot hide this past any longer-'' Lotus: ''There are gaps. I had my mission and I completed it. All but the last sequence. Teshin: To destroy the Tenno. Lotus: The war was over. So I hid them away in the second dream. I could not destroy them. Teshin: And yet you were born to. So tell me... What made you stop? To reject your nature? Lotus: All missions to the Origin system required a sacrifice. Me and my kind became barren when crossing the gap. It is the one flaw that we never overcame. Teshin: Natah wanted children of her own. Lotus: Natah was the daughter until I destroyed her. Now I am the Lotus. Now I am the mother. Bugs *You have to relog after each mission to hear the corresponding communication between the missions *Lotus will still say "excellent work" texts upon extraction after her dissapereance Media THE QUEST FOR NATAH Update 17 - who is the Lotus? Category:Quest Category:Update 17